Engine Room
by Roji-Chan
Summary: When everybody else has lost hope that Natsu will ever awaken from his coma, Lucy and Happy are the only ones who still trust him...One chapter thing ;) NaLu [natsuxlucy]


**A small fic to keep you going biscuits :***

THE ENGINE ROOM

"Where...where am I" Lucy asked herself, as she held a hand to her throbbing head. She didn't remember anything, not even her own name, let alone what she was doing. "My name is...Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Seventeen years old. I...I live in Magnolia...I'm a celestial wizard, I summon spirits. I'm...I'm...I'm a fairy tail wizard!" She shouted, and everything came back to her. She opened her eyes, panting, and scared, scared for her nakama. She frowned, as she looked around. She was in a hospital room, the walls were cream coloured, and the room smelt of bleach. She looked down at her hands. Their was an Lacrima plug in her vein **yo, sorry for the lacrima plug business, I just thought that that would be more likely in their world.** And she was cold. She shivered. A little blue cat was sleeping on a chair next to her. She felt her hair, it was greasy. She must of been asleep for a while, she never let her hair go greasy. Suddenly, a pain shot through her leg. "Oooow..." She moaned. The little cat stired, and sat up. "Lucy?"

"H-H-Happy, what's happening? Where is Natsu? Where is everybody?" She asked, remembering her friends. Happy cried, and flew onto her lap, and hugged her. "Lucyyyy!" He blubbed. A door opened, and in came Gray and Erza. They stood on the spot at the sight of Lucy. "Guys! Where am I, what's happening?" She asked. Gray and Erza looked at each other. "Lucy, you're awake..." Erza said, looking down at her feet.

"Yes I am, now please tell me what the hell is going on!" Lucy shouted over Happy's crying, panicking. Erza pulled up a chair, and sat down by her bedside.

"Lucy, you've been asleep for four days." She said, gravely.

"Four days!? What the hell happened, I can't remember anything!" She said.

"Do you remember the job we took? Me, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and you? Fairy Tail's strongest team." Erza asked. The memory flashed in her mind

_"I found one!" Natsu said, holding up a piece of paper. Erza walked over, and snatched it from his hands. "Two million jewels! To protect a ship..." she read. "It's Lucy's go to choose." Gray said. "And anyway, it's a ship, you'll be barfing for the whole job."_

_"Not with this!" He said, holding up a purple sphere. "It's like a troya spell, in a ball, even though it only lasts two hours, it's effect are good." _

_"Cool, finally a journey without Natsu hurling over the seats." Lucy said._

_"So are you cool with it Luce?" Natsu asked her._

_"Sure, it's a good pay to, well done for spotting it."_

"Uh, yeah, we had to protect this ship..." Lucy replied, holding her hand to her temple.

"That's right. You were stationed with Natsu at the engine room. Gray and I were in the ballroom of the boat, and Happy was at the hull, monitoring it on lacrima vision."

"Oh yeah...but then what happened?"

"We were attacked, by pirates. The ship was carrying a heavy cargo of gold."

"I can't remember anything else."

"When they attacked, they used a decoy to make us think they where boarding by a different route. The decoy was in the engine room. They stupidly set of flares." Erza was shaking her head. She took a deep breath and continued. "The flares unfortunately were to close to the engines, and lit the petrol, all of the engines blew up, one by one, and you and Natsu were in the middle of that explosion." Tears were rolling down her face. "Natsu protected you, by eating up the flames, he didn't get hurt, or you, but a last explosion happened, and two pieces of metal hit your heads, and you were both unconscious. You know where the engine room is in a ship, right?"

"Yeah, at the bottom..."

"Underneath water level. The ship sunk, and you and Natsu were pulled out by the current. You both drowned, and I came in time, just before you died. We came to the hospital, and you were taken to ICU. We now you swallowed a lot of water. You had a shard of metal in your leg."

"What about Natsu? Where is he?" Lucy shouted, she couldn't stand to see Erza cry.

"He...he..."

"ERZA TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Lucy screamed, holding Happy close to her.

"He came out worse. He was dead. But a passenger was a doctor, and gave him CPU. He coughed out water. He had been dead for thirty minutes. He was then unconscious. He still is. He is in a coma, according to the doctor." Erza said, slowly. Lucy didn't believe it.

"No." She said.

"Lucy, I..."

"No! He isn't! I want to see him!" She shouted.

"Lucy! Face it!" Gray said.

"Shut up Gray! He isn't! He can't be!"

"Lucy! We now how you feel, okay? We feel the same way! But we have to face it! Natsu might be gone! He might be gone for another two hours, he might be gone for ten years! He might die, for fuck's sake! And do you think we want him to be? Do you think we believed it ourselves? The flame brain is gone! And we have to face it!" He shouted at her.

"I...can't...he..." Lucy said. She hung her head low, and tears fell down. The memories started again.

_"Ugh, this is so boring!" Natsu said, putting his arms behind his back. Lucy tutted. "Come on, we are like spies, just tell yourself that."_

_"Spies, so black tie get up and guns? Hmmm..." _

_"Hey, what's that light over there?"_

_"What? Where?" _

_"I think it's a flare...Hold on, no, it's a whole bunch of them!"_

_"What? But they are going to-GET DOWN LUCY!" He shouted. He put his arms around her, covering her head. She heard a giant explosion, and another, and another, and another. They stopped, and she heard Natsu eating._

_"Natsu? What happened?"_

_"The engines caught fire, and exploded. Oh crap! It's blown a whole in the side of the ship! It's sinking!" He yelled. The water poured in._

_"Natsu, there still one engine remaining..." Lucy muttered. It blew up. She just had time to wrap her arms around the dragon slayer, then a blank. Blurred visions of water._

_She opened her eyes, salty water stinging them, she was in the sea. All around her, scrap pieces of metal flew around, and behind her, Natsu was still unconscious. She hurriedly swam towards him, and hit his face, repeatedly, trying to get him conscious. His eyes opened, and widened as he saw what was around him. He clamped his mouth shut, keeping what air he had in him in. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, and gave her a questioning look. She pointed at the surface, which was a long way up, she could already feel the air tugging at her lungs. He nodded, and held her hand. They swam up, but the surface was far away. There vision became distorted, and the last memory she had, was a warm pair of arms hold her, and the strength in them slowly vanish._

"I want to see him." Lucy said, over tears.

She wheeled herself along in a wheel chair, her mangled leg not up for walking. She arrived on her own, at ward 12, and found room 23. She took a breath, and opened the door. The room was a blue colour, and the window was open, letting the summer breeze flow in. The hospital bed was in the corner. On the table, there where some flowers, daffodils. Lucy wheeled up to the side of his bed, and looked at him. He was pale, frightingly pale. His pink hair looked much less colourful, and an oxygen tube was ruining his appearances, otherwise, it could of looked like he was sleeping. He had a lacrima plug, and a heart monitoring device attached to his bare chest. He looked peaceful, but that was what Lucy didn't like.

"Hi." She said, ruffling his hair. She wished he would respond. "For once I'm the one barging into your room." She gave a week laugh. "I wonder if you can hear me? They say your in a coma, and that you died. Apparently, you could be like this for a long time. Gray's given up hope, and it's only been four days. Happy and I haven't. You are Natsu Dragneel, nobody is as stubborn as you. You'll make it though. Just,don't...don't...don't die on me." She cried, and lay down on his chest. "You smell different. Even though I don't have a magical nose, you still have a distinct smell. I can't describe it. But you don't smell like it anymore. You still feel warm though. I won't give up hope. You won't die." She said. She heard the door open, and turned around to see Happy. "Happy? Are you alright?" She asked the tearful Exceed.

"Lucy...can you tell me again. What is happening to Natsu?" He said, flying towards her. She lifted herself from Natsu's chest, and hugged the cat. "Happy, I know. I can't believe it either. They say that Natsu's body is repairing itself, while he's sleeping. These machines are keeping him alive, while he gets better. We don't know how long it will take, but we do know that he'll make it through. You and I, Happy. We haven't given up hope. Not like the others."

"Lucy... I don't want him to..." Happy cried.

"Happy, he won't, not if his friends believe in him. And you know, us three, were a team, so we will always be there for him, won't we?" Lucy said, feeling the tears in her eyes again. Happy sniffed, and climbed onto the bed, next to Natsu. "Natsu was right, when I asked him why he bought you. He said he felt something when he saw you..." He said, and went to sleep on his chest, like a cat... the door to the room opened. "Miss Heartfilia?" Said a doctor in a white coat.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, spinning her wheelchair around.

"Miss Heartfilia, I don't know if you are aware, but you are Natsu Dragneel's medical proxy."

"What?" Lucy said, not believing her ears.

"It means that when he is in a unresponsive state like this, he signed a form, saying that he trusted you to do all the choices for him, so if we take him out of his induced comatosme or not, for example..."

"Me...he trusted...me?" Lucy said, spinning back towards Natsu, and feeling the warm liquid run down her cheeks.

"Yes, miss." The doctor said, walking in. There was a pause, before Lucy asked,

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes people say that when someone is in a coma, that they can hear what's going on around them, is that true?" Lucy asked.

"It hasn't been proven yet, but that doesn't mean it's not true. Please, feel free to speak to him when we are here, a lot of people visit comatosmed patients, it's not uncommon."

"Do you think his magic will affect his health?"

"I don't know miss, nobody does yet. Magic is still new to us."

"Okay, thank you." Lucy said, and the doctor walked out.

"You hear that Natsu? So you did trust me..."

_**Two weeks later**_

Lucy made it out of the hospital, but was still in a wheel chair. Happy helped her get anywhere she couldn't, for example, her apartment... she had had two operations on her mangled leg, one to get the remaining shards of metal out, the other one to try and stich it up permanently. Every day, Happy would be there, either with her, or Natsu, and Lucy always went there when she could. She started telling him about moments she remembered about him, Hargeon, them teaming up momentarily on Tenroujima...

When they both arrived at the guild, they were welcomed by a party. The members of the guild were happy to see them home, but Happy and Lucy weren't smiling truthfully. The life and soul was missing. During that time, she and him sat at a table, on there own, talking. Nobody dared approach them for longer that two minutes. Happy and Lucy went on small jobs together, they had given up going with Erza, Gray, and Wendy. Talking about Wendy, she had used her magic on Natsu, but to no avail. The wounds were to severe to do anything about.

"Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Yes Happy? What's the matter?"

"It's just... I always sleep in your apartment, because I can't stay on my own...but I miss our house...could you stay there tonight?" He asked. Lucy felt a pang pity for the blue cat.

"Sure." She said, and went back to writing a letter to her mother. Happy never left her side, so she had given up on trying to do them in secret.

"Thank you Lucy." Happy said. He flew to her side, and sat on her shoulder.

When they both came back to the guild hall the next day, everyone looked at them. Not because of Lucy finally using one crutch, but because she had styled her hair differently than her pony tail on the side. She did do variations sometimes, but never had it been a braid. When the two realised everyone was staring all the other guild members went back to whatever they were doing. Nobody questioned it when she came to the hall in full length trousers instead of shorts or a skirt.

"Come on Happy, visiting hours will be starting soon." She said, after a month of Natsu being comatosed. They visited him whenever they could, sometimes someone from the guild would accompany them, but usually it was those two. She went regularly anyway, to have her leg checked up.

"Hi Natsu!" Happy said when they walked into the room.

"Hey, it's us!" Lucy smiled. No response.

"Lucy slept in your bed, she liiiiikes you!"

"You asked me to, cat!" No response.

"She was writing about you to her mom. She definitely liiiiiiikes you!" No response.

"Happy! Those letters are secret!" She said, as she pulled up a chair next to his bed, and sat down on it. Happy flew up onto his chest, and lay there. Lucy looked at his face.

He was definitely changing. His hair was greasy and matted, also longer. He had big dark circles around his eyes, and his muscles were definitely becoming less toned.

"We got you lilies! " Happy said. Lucy took the old roses out of the vase on the bed side table, were his scarf was, and placed the lilies inside, arranging them quickly. The doctor that looked after Natsu came in.

"Ah, miss Heartfilia, and sir Happy, back again I see." He said.

"Hello doctor, I had a question to ask you." Lucy said.

"Go ahead."

"Well, since the coma is induced, how will we know when he wakes up?"

"Miss, you need to understand that it's _if _he wakes up."

"Yes, yes."

"Well, we will see a change in his heartbeat. Because of the glucose we are giving him, his heart rate is going faster, so when his body uses it, it will slow down."

"I see. Thank you."

"Actually, miss, I was wondering if I could talk to you, alone please." The doctor asked. She was taken aback.

"Oh, U-um, sure." She said, and limped out of the room, following him. When they were outside the door, the doctor turned and faced her. He had a grave look on his face.

"Miss, the hospital needs to warn you. Because of the length of time that mister Dragneel has been in a coma, the chances that he will wake up have gone down again."

"He will."

"Miss, the chances are one in fifty. And that's the optimistic side."

"Sorry, but he will wake up. I know it. He never, _ever, _gives up. That's his speciallity, never giving up as long as his friends count on him." She said. The doctor tried to find something to say, but just hung his head. Lucy hobbled back into the room, where Happy was sleeping.

"Me again." She told him. No response. "I miss you. A lot." And she stroked his cheek, drawing little circles. She traced his jaw line, and put her whole hand around it. He was getting cold. "When your out, I won't shout at you or Happy when you break into my apartment. And I won't be angry if you destroy my kitchen, looking for food. In fact, I might just invite you to eat. So please, just wake up." And she leant her head on the pillow, next to his.

_**Three months later**_

"Lucy, Happy, we have had a lacrima call from the hospital. They are going to unplug the machine." Mokarov said, tears slowly pouring down his face. "The date is sheduled, it's tomorrow. The funeral organisations are yours, you are the most responsible one of his best friends."

"What!? No! I'm his medical proxy! I decide when they turn of the machine! They can't-"

"Lucy! Please! You need to stop, and realise he is gone." Mokarov said, tears coming faster.

"NO! He isn't! He can't!" She yelled.

"This is already hard, I'm losing one of my brats. Don't make it harder. We accepted a long time ago he would probably die, so Lucy, I am begging you. Stop living in the past."

"NO!" She repeated, and ran out of the hall. Her leg was better.

"Jet! Get her!" Mokarov told the man. He got up from his seat, and ran at his amazing speed after her.

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagitarius! Shoot his legs so he can't run! Don't do any serious damage!"

"Yes, my lady!" And the horse shot. Jet fell down, as an arrow hit his shin. Lucy ran faster. She got to Magnolia hospital.

"Miss, the visiting hours are over-"

"Get out of my way!" She yelled, and pushed the nurse to one side. She knew where she was going. She found ward twelve, and entered room twenty-three. She stormed to the side of his bed.

"Wake up! Natsu! Come on! There going to unplug the power and-" something clicked in her mind. "The _power..._hold on!" She said, and fiddled around in her pocket. The doctor came in.

"Miss Heartfilia! I order you to get out of this ro-"

"Shut up a second!" From her pocket, she took out a box of matches. "You see, Natsu's a fire dragon slayer, he eats fire for power, so if I just do _this..._" she said, lighting the match stick. The burly security officer tried to come in, but the doctor, intrigued, held out his arm to stop him.

Lucy looked at the small flame on the end of the stick, and then at Natsu. She sat on the bed, on the side, and put her thumb on his chin. He was ice cold. She pulled down her thumb, and his mouth opened, Lucy put the little stick in his mouth, and closed it again, pulling out the stick. It didn't have the flame on it anymore. She held both of his shoulders. "Come on Natsu! Come ON!" She yelled. The room was earthly quiet for a moment, apart from he _beep _of his heart rate. It slowed down.

"No...is he?" The doctor said.

"Natsu! Come on!" She said, shaking his shoulders. His eyes shut tighter, and he took in a large gasp, and coughed. He sat up, and said, with a raspy voice "Fire!". Lucy laughed, as she took another match, lit it, and gave it to him. She laughed more, as he grabbed the box out of her hands, and repeatedly lit one, and gobbled the flame. The doctor was agasp. When Natsu had finished the box, he stopped panting, and looked around him.

"Hold on? Where am I?" He asked. Lucy gave a final laugh, and threw her arms around him, with such force, that he was knocked back into lying down. She was crying so much she was happy.

"Lucy? What's happening? You smell different." He said.

"Natsu... don't do that again..." she blubbed.

"Oh crap! I remember! How long has it been?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"Three months! You've been in a coma for three months, Natsu! I've missed you so much!" She cried. He gasped.

"That's why I feel so weak... gah! My magic power is stale..." he said. Lucy got out from his grip, and sat up, looking at him.

"Your hair is longer, and it's in a braid. I don't like it." He said, looking grumpy.

"Oh whatever, I'll cut it." She said, and playfully hit his shoulder. "I've missed you so much..." And without thinking, she leant back down, quickly, and kissed him, straight on the lips, not leaving him time to respond. She raised her head quickly, realising what she had done, and put her hands on her mouth, blushing. Natsu had a shocked expression on his face, but soon turned into a grin.

"Wow! I should wake up from comas more often if that's how it's gonna be!" He said, and put his hand around her head, pulling her back down. They kissed, her hands tangled in his pink hair, and his her blond hair. The doctor smiled, and ushered everyone out of the room. Lucy was in heavne, Natsu was back, and was kissing her. Is once cold lips were warm again, and she could feel his arms around her. When the two finally broke apart, they both smiled.

"So you did." He said.

"Did what?"

"Love me. I love you too, though." He added. She blushed.

"I never thought you'd ever say those words, come on, Happy's waiting for you." She laughed.

"N-Natsu...?" A small high pitched voice said at the door.

"Heya bud! I'm sorry, Happy." He said. The little cat's eyes brimmed with tears, and he flew into Natsu's chest, hugging him. He was winded by the shock. "Happy...go gently, I'm not as strong as I was..." he said. "Lucy, take that stupid braid out already." He said. Lucy laughed, but did, letting her hair fall down, it was longer.

"You-you liiiiiike each other..." Happy said, through his blubbs. The two both laughed.

END

**I hope you enjoyed ^^ Bisous :* Roji**


End file.
